


Coming Out Of My Cage

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean and Lee had moved to Dallas from a tiny town in North East Texas. They went from a town with a population of just under three thousand to the big city, population just over one point three million. They had grown up together, been best friends forever. It had been stifling, that small town. Dean had known he was queer since junior high, but he also knew he couldn’t let anyone know. Not his friends, not his family, and definitely not his old man. They ‘didn’t tolerate no fags’ in that town.Things were very different in Dallas. Castiel Novak lived in Dallas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 51
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a bang that strangely just went poof. Because it was finished and my artist made such nice art for it, we decided to just go ahead and post it.  
> My artist is ImpArt and all the kudos to him!  
> https://impmakesart.tumblr.com/post/628533392747724800/art-for-navajolovesdestiels-destiel-fic-coming  
> thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean collapsed in the chair with a sigh.

“I think we’re done. That was the last box. I need a beer.”

Lee grinned. “You got it buddy.” He headed to the kitchen, returning with two bottles and handed one to Dean.

Lee settled in the chair across from Dean, took a long pull on his beer and lifted it high in the air.

“Here’s to life in the big city.”

Dean leaned forward to clink his bottle against Lee’s, then tilted the bottle back for a drink.

Dean and Lee had moved to Dallas from a tiny town in North East Texas. They went from a town with a population of just under three thousand to the big city, population just over one point three million. They had grown up together, been best friends forever. It had been stifling, that small town. Dean had known he was queer since junior high, but he also knew he couldn’t let anyone know. Not his friends, not his family, and definitely not his old man. They ‘didn’t tolerate no fags’ in that town. Lee found out about Dean in their junior year. They had both gotten drunk, and it just came out. Lee hadn’t judged him. He accepted Dean as his friend, and that just made them closer. When they graduated, they both started working , Lee in the bank and Dean in the local garage. They saved up their money until they had enough to escape.

Dean had a little brother, Sam. Always protective of Sam, he waited until he went to college, safely away from their dad and that town, then he and Lee made their move.

And now here they were, in an apartment in Oak Lawn, the center of the gay community in Dallas. While Lee wasn’t gay, he loved the atmosphere, the flamboyance of the area. Lee found a new job at a local bank, and Dean was a mechanic in a garage.

At his new job, Dean met Benny and they quickly became friends. Benny was a big Cajun guy who’d lived in Dallas for years. Better yet, he was Bi, and knew everything about everything gay in Dallas.

Benny took Dean to his first gay bar, Zippers, the weekend they met. Dean was nervous, worried that he wouldn’t fit in, but Benny assured him it would be fine.

“You’re gorgeous, brotha. Men will be falling all over you.”

Dean didn’t believe it, until it happened.

As they stood at the bar, man after man came up to him.

“Hey, beautiful, haven’t seen you in here before.”

“Well, aren’t you the sexy one. Want to dance?”

“Hey baby, can I buy you a drink?”

“Wanna get out of here?” 

“Wanna join me in the back?”

Dean felt overwhelmed. He did dance, but he didn’t go with any of them.

Truth was, Dean was scared. 

Dean was a virgin.

He’d had absolutely zero chances to have sex in the small town he’d come from, and now he was a twenty-four year old gay virgin. It was mortifying to him, and he didn’t want anyone to find out. Of course, that meant he’d most likely die a virgin, but it was what it was.

Benny went in the back with a guy, leaving Dean alone at the bar. He got another beer and watched others dance. 

His eyes were wandering the crowd when a guy caught his eye. He couldn’t help staring at him, feeling a little light headed. The guy was the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen.

He had messy dark hair, and though It was hard to tell with all the strobe lights, Dean thought the tips were dyed blue, or possibly purple. He was shirtless but wore a vest that showed off his muscular biceps. Skin-tight jeans rode low on his hips, displaying sharp hip bones and an enticing trail of dark hair running from his navel to below the waist of his jeans.

He moved across the dance floor, swiveling his hips sensuously. He laughed, and Dean thought he could almost hear it over the music. He couldn’t tell what the guy’s eye color was, but the overall vision took Dean’s breath away.

He was going to ask Benny if he knew who the gorgeous guy was, but just as Benny came back, the guy was gone. 

Dean blinked up at Benny as he approached,wiping his mouth with a grin. 

“One more beer, brotha, and we should go.”

Dean nodded and got them another round, but his eyes never stopped roving the crowd, looking for that gorgeous man - but he seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

He dropped Benny off then drove home. Lee was there, watching TV, and greeted him as he entered.

“Hey! Did you have a good time?”

Dean nodded, still somewhat in a daze. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

Lee gave him a devilish grin. “Get any action?” he asked, dropping a wink. 

“Nah.” Dean glanced away, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Lee chuckled. “Dude, you gotta suck it up if you ever want to get your cherry popped.”

Dean shrugged awkwardly. “Yeah, I know.” With a sheepish smile at his friend, he turned to head to his room. “I’m gonna go to bed. Long day.”

Dean lay in bed, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was the gorgeous guy from the club. He knew the guy was way out of his league - even if they met, he wouldn’t give Dean the time of day.

But that didn’t stop Dean from thinking about him.

He closed his eyes, digging his hand into his boxers to take himself in hand, starting to chub up as he saw the guy in his mind. He pulled his hand off to pull down his boxers and lick his palm.

He was instantly hard. He stripped his dick, while his other hand fondled and pulled at his balls. It wasn’t enough. 

Dean sucked on a finger and pressed it against his hole, imagining it was the guy… He came with a whimper a moment later. Unsatisfied, he rolled over and went to sleep.

In the morning, Lee was going on and on about a little diner he’d discovered and how Dean should really give it a try. Dean didn’t have anything going on, so agreed to go to breakfast with him.

It was within walking distance, and it was a beautiful day, so they walked. It was a little place, tucked in between a comic book shop and a lingerie store, called the Sunshine Diner.

Lee led the way to an empty booth. The place was packed with a variety of men. Everyone turned their heads to follow them as they walked to their booth.   
There were plastic covered menus already on the table, so Dean grabbed one to see what looked good. While he was scanning through the items offered, Lee said, “Hey, sunshine!”

Dean looked up, directly into the blue eyes of the very guy he’d seen last night. His heart jumped into his throat as the guy (sunshine?) smiled at him.

“Hey, Lee. Who’s this?” That voice did dirty, dirty things to Dean.

“This is my roommate, Dean, I told you about.”

“You didn’t tell me how pretty he was.”

Lee laughed. “I guess I just don’t see him that way.”

Sunshine set down the pot of coffee he was holding and held out his hand to Dean. Dean looked at it, gulped, and took it.

“Very nice to meet you, Dean. I’m Cas.”

Dean managed to find his voice. “Not sunshine?”

Cas laughed and the sound made Dean feel weak.

“Everyone calls me that, so it’s your choice.”

Dean smiled. “I think I like Cas better.”

Cas returned the smile and winked. “So, what can I get you boys?”

Oh yeah, food. Lee ordered the short stack, Dean ordered sausage and eggs, but he knew he was going to have trouble concentrating on his food. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sipped his coffee, gathering his courage, and when Cas brought their food Dean looked up at him and made a decision.

“I, uh, saw you at Zippers last night.”

Cas raised an eyebrow . “Oh, you did? I didn’t see you…” He dropped a flirty smile. “I’d certainly remember if I had.”

Dean’s ears turned red. “Yeah, well, I was just hanging out at the bar.”

“What, don’t you like to dance?”

Dean returned Cas’ flirty smile. 

“I do…”

Cas laughed, eyes twinkling. “Of course you do. All queers like to dance.” The flirty smile returned. “Say, I’m going to Woody’s tonight. You should come. The music is better there than at Zippers.”

Dean nodded, suddenly shy. “Okay… I’ll be there.”

Cas grinned. “Great!” He turned on his heel and left. 

Dean looked at Lee, who was smirking at him.

“What?” Dean stirred some sugar into his coffee.

“You like him,” Lee sang, teasing. “You really like him.”

Dean scowled. “Shut up and eat your breakfast.”

Dean spent the rest of the day worrying about how he looked, what to wear, was he a good enough dancer… but he did manage to call Benny and tell him they were going to Woody’s that night.

Woody’s was like Zippers on cocaine. The pounding music hit Dean in the chest the second he walked in. There were colored strobe lights illuminating the dance floor. Go-go boys were dancing on elevated platforms dressed only in the skimpiest g-strings. Dean hardly knew where to look. He and Benny headed to the bar, grabbing a couple of beers and turned to survey the place. Dean scanned the crowd for Cas.

A couple of guys hit on him, but he turned them down. Benny went with a guy to the back. Dean was standing there, nursing his beer, when he heard that low voice.

“Dean! You came.”

He turned to look right into those blue eyes.

“Of course I came!”

Cas smiled at him, the sight made Dean’s mouth go dry,

“Well, you never know about queers, they say one thing and do another.” He winked. “Come on, let’s dance.”

He grabbed Dean’s hand and drug him to the dance floor. 

Dancing with Cas was the most erotic thing Dean had every seen. Cas had hips that moved like a snake, slithering everywhere. He backed up against Dean’s groin, then danced away. He waved his arms in the air, then ran his hands down his body with Dean's eyes tracking every inch. By the end of the first song, Dean was already half hard.

Cas was sweaty, his dark hair plastered to his forehead. There was one drop of sweat that ran down his temple and Dean wanted to lick it off. 

The song thankfully ended before things got too embarrassing. Dean said he needed a drink, so they went back to the bar. 

“Did you come with anybody?” Cas smiled at him around the mouth of his beer.

Dean looked around. “Yeah, my pal Benny… but he went to the back with a guy…”

Cas smirked. “Benny? I know him. He’s a real whore.”

Dean looked back at him and laughed. “Yeah, I get that impression.”

They stared at each other. Then Cas leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ear. “You are very beautiful.”

Cas’ hot breath on his ear gave Dean goosebumps. He blushed and Cas laughed. 

“Fuck, you’re adorable.” 

Just then, Benny walked up. “Hey Cas.”

Cas nodded in his direction, his eyes never leaving Dean. “Benny. Dean says you two are friends.”

Benny laughed and clapped Dean on the back. “Yeah, I’m showing him the ropes.”

Cas winked at Dean. “Do  _ not _ let Benny tie you up.”

Shocked, Dean looked between Cas and Benny. “What? No! Uh, we aren’t that kind of friend!”

Both Benny and Cas laughed. Dean felt awkward, covering it by taking a drink of his beer.

Dean and Cas returned to the dance floor. Benny caught his attention, waving as he left with a guy. After a few hours, Cas declared he was hungry.

“Let’s blow this place and get some food.”

Dean agreed. “Always up for food.”

He followed Cas to an all-night diner about two blocks away and slid into a booth.

“This place has the best burgers in Dallas.”

Dean’s eyes widened.”Really? This place?’

Cas looked at him with a knowing grin. “You’ll see.”

Cas was definitely not wrong. Dean moaned at the first bite, with Cas eyeing him and grinning.

“Jesus, Cas. This is amazing!”

Cas cocked an eyebrow. “Told you!”

They chatted about music and movies in between bites of the burgers. All too soon for Dean, they were leaving.

“Do you live close? How are you getting home?”

Dean shook his head. “Benny was my ride. I’ll just call a cab.”

“Well, you could, but I just live a few blocks from here. You could stay the night.”

Dean hesitated, glancing away. “I don't know, Cas…”

Cas chuckled warmly. “Dean, I’m not suggesting we have sex. It’s just an offer of a place to sleep.”

Dean nodded with a shy smile. “Okay, thanks.”

It was a short walk to a beautiful old house with three stories. Cas rented an apartment on the second floor.

Dean looked around the room and whistled. “Wow, Cas, this is really nice.”

Cas shrugged off his jacket. “Thanks. I got all the furniture off the street or from a thrift store. The couch is really comfortable, though. Make yourself at home. Want anything to drink?”

Dean shook his head, taking a seat on the couch and testing the cushions with his palm. “Nah, I’m good.”

Cas got him a pillow and a blanket from the hall closet, placing them on the couch by Dean with a tired smile. 

“I’m gonna go to bed. Sleep well.” 

Cas turned, walking into a room with no door. Dean watched him leave, then took off his shirt and pants, draping them over the end of the couch. He glanced into the room. Cas was standing there, his back turned to Dean. He took off his T-shirt and pants, standing in his briefs. Dean couldn’t help but stare at him. Cas had the nicest ass…

He shook himself and laid down, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders and thinking about Cas until he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. He sat up, looking over the back of the couch, whereCas was standing at the stove in sweats, cooking.

Dean rubbed his eyes, then got up to pull his shirt and pants on. Cas, noticing the movement, turned with a bright smile.

“Hey! You finally woke up.”

Dean grinned.”Yeah, that couch is really comfortable.” 

He headed to the bathroom, standing to look at himself in the mirror. His hair was standing up so he tried to fix it, combing through it with his fingers. He pissed and washed his hands, then went back out to the living room, where Cas was just putting two plates down on the coffee table.

“Dig in. I’ll get coffee.”

There was scrambled eggs and bacon and it looked delicious. Dean grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it. Cas came back with coffee.

They ate sitting on the couch together, discussing things they liked to do and discovering they had very similar tastes.

Finally, as much as he didn’t want to, Dean couldn’t put it off anymore. He had to go. With a sigh, he grabbed his phone and called a cab.

They stood at the door for a minute, just staring at each other.

“Thanks Cas. I had a good time.”

“I did too, Dean.”

Just then the cab pulled up and honked. Dean sighed.

“Guess I better get going.” Dean turned to go.

Cas hesitated, then placed a hand on his arm to pull him back and press a light kiss to his lips. 

Dean blushed, which made Cas laugh in delight.

“You really are adorable.”

Dean took his red face down to get in the cab.


	3. Chapter 3

It was back to work on Monday. Dean was working on a Nissan Sentra that took a lot of his concentration, but still his mind wandered to Cas. 

He had fully expected Cas to make a pass at him when they got to his apartment, but Cas had been the perfect gentleman. Dean had been led to believe that fucking as much as possible was every gay man’s goal. Benny lived up to that in spades.

He’d seen men making out on the dance floor, pairing up to go to the back, leaving together. He knew the score.

But Cas was a mystery. Granted, he’d only seen him in the clubs twice, but he’d never seen him kissing anyone, or going to the back, yet he didn’t give off the vibes of being a virgin like Dean. Dean wanted to know more. He wanted to know Cas.

Going to the club on a work night wouldn’t work. He needed to get up too early, and needed to have his wits when he was working on cars. He wondered what time Cas started working at the diner. Getting up earlier to have some breakfast sounded really good to him.

When the alarm went off at five, Dean groaned, slapping at his phone to shut it off. He laid there a moment, then he remembered why he was getting up at the asscrack of dawn.

Cas.

He took a quick shower, dressed and was out the door a half an hour later. He drove to the diner, parked and walked in. Cas was standing at the counter. 

Dean walked up to him. “Morning, sunshine.”

Cas’ face lit up. “Dean! What are you doing here so early?”

Dean grabbed a menu and sat down. “Thought I’d have breakfast before work.” 

Cas grabbed the pot of coffee, pouring Dean a cup. He leaned on the counter while Dean perused the menu.

“I guess I’ll have the cowboy special.”

Cas wrote that down on a ticket with a grin, walked it to the counter for the short order cook, then walked back.

He leaned his elbows on the counter next to Dean. 

“So, do you work today?”

Dean nodded. “Yup. Gotta be there...” he looked at his watch, “in about an hour.”

Just as Cas opened his mouth to say something, a guy at the other end of the counter yelled for more coffee. Cas grabbed the pot and went to give everyone refills.

Dean smiled at the friendly banter Cas had with the customers. Then he was back with Dean’s food.

Dean took a bite of his pancakes. Cas looked at his lips, watching him chew and swallow. Dean looked up at him, watching Cas lick his lips. 

Dean cleared his throat, took a sip of coffee and went back to his breakfast. Cas wandered away, checking on some customers.

Dean was nearly finished when Cas came back, pouring him more coffee.

“Uh, do you go to the clubs during the week?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I usually just go home. I go there on the weekends when I don’t have to work early.”

Dean nodded. “Makes sense.” He glanced at his watch. “Gotta go. Don’t want to be late.” He pulled out his wallet, threw down the money for the meal and a generous tip. Cas smiled.

“Have a good day, cowboy.”

Dean smiled. “You too, Cas.”

He decided he was going to have to get up for breakfast every day from now on.

On Wednesday, he sat at the counter and waited for Cas to serve a couple. When Cas saw him, his face broke into that smile that had begun to melt Dean’s heart.

“Morning, sunshine.”

“And a good morning to you, cowboy. What will it be today?”

Dean took a deep breath. “I was thinking, I’d like to take you to dinner. On Friday.”

Cas tilted his head. “You want to take me on a date?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, if it’s okay.”

Cas hesitated for a moment. “Sure, I guess, but no place fancy.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, no place fancy, I promise.”

He left forty-five minutes later, feeling good.

He stood at Cas’ door, clutching a single long-stemmed red rose bud. He was insanely nervous. He wiped his hands on his jeans just as Cas opened the door.

Dean stared into those blue eyes, feeling his heart pound. Cas smiled.

“Well, hey there, cowboy.” He looked at the rose. “Is that for me?”

Dean looked at the rose, face red.

“Uh yeah… yep.” He held out the rose.

Cas took it, sniffed it and smiled so brightly it lit up the hall. 

“Thank you so much, cowboy! Let me put it in water and we’ll go.”

Dean stood in the hall, watching Cas walk away, He was back in moments, grabbing his coat, walked out of the apartment and locked the door. He turned to Dean, grabbed his hand and they walked to Dean’s car.

Dean had spent most of Thursday asking people about restaurants. He finally decided on Oaks and Quarts, a small burger place that had outdoor seating and got good reviews. As he pulled ip

and parked, Cas smiled.

“I love this place!”

_ Score one for Lee, who had recommended it to Dean. _

It was a beautiful evening, so they sat outside.

The food was delicious, the conversation was great. They discussed everything, jumping from topic to topic. They had a lot in common. While they were eating, Dean’s eyes were repeatedly drawn to Cas’ plush, beautiful lips, so defined by his dark stubble. He wanted to know how they felt so badly, he had trouble eating.

When they were done, they headed outside. Dean asked if Cas wanted to go to a bar.

“Not really. Let’s just walk.”

Cas took Dean’s hand. Dean interlaced their fingers. 

They walked to a park a couple of blocks away. Cas sat on a swing, so Dean did as well. They looked up at the stars.

“I had a wonderful time, Dean. Thanks.”

Dean smiled. “I did too, Cas. Can we do this again?”

Cas stopped looking up, turning to look at Dean.”

“How about we go dancing tomorrow night?”

Dean nodded. “We can do that, but I kinda meant another just you and me date.”

Cas looked back up at the stars.

“Let’s just see how it goes, okay?”

The statement confused Dean, but he said okay. He thought things were going good. They had a lot in common, Cas seemed to like spending time with him… but he was willing to take it at Cas’ speed.

Finally, Cas stood up. “Time to go home, cowboy.”

They held hands going back to the car. Dean’s hand tingled intertwined with Cas’. When they got to the car, Dean held the door open for Cas to get in. When they got to Cas’, Cas turned to him, said he’d see him tomorrow then brushed his lips on Dean’s and was gone. Dean touched his lips, wanting more.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean simply could not stop thinking about Cas. They had firmed up going dancing that night, and he was excited about it. He really liked Cas.

But at the same time, he really didn’t understand him at all. Every queer man he had seen just seemed interested in one thing: fucking. They were constantly on the prowl, always looking for someone to go to the back with or to take home. Cas never even kissed Dean. 

As anxious as Dean was to lose his V card, he didn’t want to give it up for just anybody. He really wanted it to be special. He knew if it was bad, it would color his view of sex for a long time.

He had the feeling that Cas would be perfect, but what if he wasn’t interested in sex? What if he just wasn’t turned on by Dean? After all, he was just a small town boy in the big city. He wasn’t sophisticated, he wasn’t any good at approaching men because he had zero experience. Maybe Cas was just being friendly. His mind ran away with him.

They agreed to meet in front of The Mining Company at nine. Dean was early, standing outside, shifting from foot to foot as he watched the men going in. By nine-fifteen, he began to think Cas wasn’t going to show up, but then he looked down the street to see Cas running towards him.

Cas ran up, breathless.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, cowboy! I had trouble deciding what to wear and time got away from me.”

Dean laughed. “I’m just happy to see you.”

Cas smiled shyly. “I’m happy to see you too. Let’s go in.”

He grabbed Dean by the hand and they went inside. The place was packed. There were men dancing, hanging around the bar… it was a sea of men.

Dean spotted Benny at the bar. He took Cas over to meet him. As they walked up, Benny grinned. 

“Well, if it ain’t Dean and Cas Novak.”

Dean stopped.”You two know each other?”

Cas nodded. “We’ve met.”

Dean didn’t know whether to be pleased or jealous.

Dean and Cas danced to a couple of songs, then Cas excused himself to go to the bathroom. Dean went back to the bar where Benny stood.

Benny took a drink of his cocktail, looking at Dean.

“Listen, brotha, if you ever want to get laid, you need to find yourself another boy.”

Dean looked at him. “Why? What do you mean?”

Benny grinned. “I mean, Cas don’t fuck. In all the time I’ve known him, he’s never gone with anyone. He drinks, he dances, but he don’t fuck.”

Dean’s heart sunk, but he didn’t let Benny see that.

“Yeah, well, I like him. He’s fun.”

Benny nodded. “Okay by me, but just thought you should know.” 

He walked off leaving Dean standing there. Dean ordered a shot of tequila and downed it. Cas walked up just as he was ordering another.

“Hey cowboy, what’re you drinking?”

Dean downed the second one. “Tequila.”

Cas looked at him oddly. He asked for a beer.

“Maybe you should slow down, Dean.”

“Maybe not, Cas.”

Cas looked concerned. “Did something happen while I was in the bathroom?”

Dean snorted. “Not a thing.”

They danced. Dean watched Cas shake his ass and became increasingly frustrated. 

He drank too much. He was slurring his words and swaying when he walked. Cas suggested it was time to leave.

“Sure, Cas. I’ll go home. S’late anyway.”

Cas held his hand and guided him out to the sidewalk.

Dean looked around. “Where the hell did I leave my car?”

Cas got in his face. “You’re too drunk to drive. Come on.”

He grabbed Dean’s hand and started to lead him away.

Dean chuckled. “You takin’ me home with you? The way I heard it, you never do that.”

Cas stopped to glare at him for a moment, then shook his head.

“Shut up and walk.”

It was only a few blocks to Cas’ place. Dean had to stop and throw up in a trash can once. 

When they got there, Cas pushed him down on the couch. He knelt and took off Dean’s boots, then went and got him a glass of water.

“Drink this while I get you a pillow.”

Dean drank the water. Cas came back with a pillow and a blanket. He tossed them to Dean.

“Sleep it off.”

He turned and left the room.

Dean sat there for a moment, then laid down, passing out within minutes.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of Cas in the kitchen. A pan banged, which felt like a knife stabbing him in the head. He groaned and sat up, fighting down a wave of nausea.

Cas appeared. “You’re up. Breakfast will be ready soon. Here, take these.” He handed Dean four ibuprofen and a glass of water.

The cold tone in Cas’ voice wasn’t lost on Dean.

Dean got up, walking to the bathroom. After he pissed he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like five miles of bad road. He ran his hands through his hair, washed his face and went to the kitchen.

Cas was scrambling eggs. Dean saw a pot of coffee with a mug sitting in front of it, so he got himself a cup and sat at the table.

Cas dished up two plates of eggs and added some toast. He sat one in front of Dean, then sat down himself with the other.

Dean looked at the eggs.

“Look, Cas, I’m sorry…”

Cas looked up sharply. 

“What did you mean, last night? When you said you’d _ heard  _ I never take people home?”

Dean cringed. “Cas… I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Cas looked angry and hurt. “Answer the question.”

Dean sighed. “Benny says you don’t fuck. Like anyone, ever.”

Cas eyes flashed. “Benny doesn’t know a damn thing about me. Just because I don’t fuck  _ around _ , fuck anything with a cock, doesn’t mean…”

Dean held up a hand. “I was wrong to say what I did. It’s none of my business. None of Benny’s either. I’m really sorry, Cas. I hope you can forgive me. I don’t have a right to comment anyway.”

Cas tilted his head. “Why do you say that?”

Dean took a deep breath. “Because… I’m a virgin, Cas. I’ve never had sex. With anyone. Ever.”

Cas opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then closed it again.

Dean sighed again. “So, I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again. I’ve got a big mouth and nothing to back it up with.”

Cas smiled. “I wouldn’t say that, cowboy.”


	5. Chapter 5

They stared at each other for a minute, then Cas looked away.

“Look, Dean, I guess I owe you an explanation.”

Dean shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything.”

Cas sighed. “No, I want to explain. Benny was right about one thing. I don’t fuck around. I need a… a connection to someone before I’ll have sex with them. Look, I was in a relationship a few years ago. I loved him, I thought he loved me. But he cheated. A lot. So I broke up with him, and I haven’t really wanted anyone since then.”

Dean listened. He wanted Cas to be honest with him, but he didn’t expect this. Cas didn’t want him. He was never going to want him. 

“I understand, Cas. I’ll leave you alone from now on.”

Cas looked at Dean, squinting.

“You obviously  _ don’t _ understand what I’m saying, Dean. I haven’t wanted anyone since then... except for you.”

Dean felt like his heart was going to explode. “Me? You want me?”

Cas smiled. “I’m pretty sure I do, yeah. I mean, you’re going to have to give me time, but I think we can get there. If you are willing to wait, that is.”

“Cas, I’ve waited twenty-four years, I think I can wail a while longer. For you? I’d wait years.”

  
  


**Three months later**

Dean laid on the bed, legs spread wide and feeling more nervous than he ever had in his life. He looked at Cas, who was just pulling his boxers off. His eyes went to Cas’ dick, which was hard, thick, long… and magnificent.

Cas crawled over Dean to kiss him. Dean opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue to explore. The feel of it sliding over his was electric. He moaned into Cas’ mouth, and Cas ate it greedily.

Cas moved his mouth to kiss Dean behind his ear, then down his throat. Dean’s toes curled. He put a hand on Cas’ head, tangling his fingers in Cas’ hair. His other hand was clutching at the sheet.

Cas continued to kiss across Dean’s shoulder, then he was sucking on a nipple. Dean groaned, fisting Cas’ hair. Cas moved to the other nipple. Dean couldn’t keep from making small sounds… he was so turned on he wasn’t sure he could keep from coming before they even got to the good part.

“Cas…” it came out as a whine. Cas just smiled up at him, then went back to licking and kissing down Dean’s body.

Dean felt Cas’ hot breath on his aching, throbbing dick, then the warm wetness of his mouth slid over the head. Dean jerked, but Cas’ hand pressed his hip to settle him.

Cas slid his mouth down, taking almost all of Dean’s dick in. Dean was babbling nonsense, trying to say something but nothing coherent would come out.

Thankfully, Cas moved on to sucking on Dean’s balls.

Dean lifted his legs up around his head, Cas sat back on his ass to look at Dean.

“My god, you’re beautiful.”

Dean blushed as Cas reached for the lube.

They had discussed this. Since Cas hadn’t been with anyone for a couple of years and got tested regularly, and Dean was a virgin, they decided they didn’t need condoms. Dean was really excited about that.

Cas lubed up his fingers then slid one into Dean. Dean gasped. It felt odd but wonderful at the same time. Cas had already told him they needed to take their time since it was Dean’s first time, but Dean was already wishing for more. 

Cas slowly pushed in and pulled back a few times, letting Dean relax, then added another finger. Dean closed his eyes, feeling full already, but he knew Cas’ dick was a lot bigger than two fingers, so he tried to relax even more.

Cas worked up to three fingers, but then Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. He began to desperately plead with Cas to get on with it.

Cas only relented when he felt Dean was loose enough. 

He moved up over Dean, reaching down to guide his dick into Dean. He met with a little 

resistance, but then the head slipped in.

It took all of his reserves to not just thrust in, but he managed to wait.

Dean knew the burn would settle down, and it did. He nodded to let Cas know he was okay, Cas pushed in further then paused again. But Dean was ready, he wanted it all.

“I’m okay, Cas, please… I need you.. I need it all.”

Cas slid in slowly, until he was in as far as he could get. Again, he held, letting Dean adjust. When Dean nodded again, his eyes big, Cas leaned over to kiss him as he pulled back and pushed in again.

Dean was grunting with each thrust. He pulled Cas down into another kiss, messy and wet. Then he grabbed Cas’ arms, ran his hands up and down them, he moved to Cas’ back… he just wanted to be touching.

Then Cas rocked back and grabbed Dean’s dick. He squeezed it then began to run his hand up and down. Dean felt like he was losing his mind. He thrust up into Cas’ hand which also made him meet each of Cas’ thrusts in a slap of bodies. 

Then Dean could feel it begin, rolling over him.

“Cas, I’m gonna…  _ come _ !” 

It hit him hard. He groaned, shooting cum all over himself. Cas looked at his face as he did.

“Beautiful…”

Cas kept up his thrusts for a bit, then lost his rhythm. He thrust in harder than ever, chasing his own orgasm, Dean was just coming back down when Cas came.

He felt every spurt, filling him. He moaned and thrust up again, wanting every inch he could get. Cas kept moving in and out until he got soft, then pulled out.

Dean laid there, feeling boneless and better than he could ever remember. Cas laid down beside him, pulling him close.

They didn’t speak for a bit, then Cas got a cloth to clean Dean off. 

When he was done and back in bed, he turned to Dean.

“I hope your first time was everything you wanted it to be.”

Dean grinned. “Are you kidding? It was so much better than I ever dreamed it could be!”

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, Cas.”

  
  


They finally married three years later. It took a while to get to that point.

Cas was worried that eventually, Dean wouldn’t be satisfied with only having had sex with just one man in his entire life. Dean tried to tell him he was satisfied, he never needed anyone but Cas. 

Finally, Cas accepted it.

Then they didn’t feel like they needed a piece of paper to tell the world what they meant to one another. But when Sam married Eileen, they began to rethink that position.

And so they married. They bought a little house, with a yard for Cas’ garden and a garage for Dean to work on cars.

And they were happy. They were the fun uncles when  Eileen nd Sam had kids.

They attended Pride every year.

Eventually, they became known as a real success story for gay couples. People would point at them and say, ‘look at them. They’ve been together for years. If they can have that, so can we.’

They became a symbol for queer people but they didn’t ask for it.

They were just Cas and Dean, and they loved each other. 

Forever. 


End file.
